Weapons expert izuku
by deadlybutterfry
Summary: Izuku can transform people into weapons or items
1. Chapter 1

Any day was just an ordinary day the boys were wondering the woods looking for bugs izuku felt a strange feeling but ignored it and walked with them

As they walked katsuki fell on the log izuku panicked and yelled suddenly his arms glowed bright and in instinct he said

Izuku: **KATSU**!

Katsuki then felt like he was transforming and shifting and he can see things differently now then he realized he transformed into a battle axe

Katsuki: what the fuck!? Deku! Change me back now!

Izuku: uh umm okay! **KATSUKI**!

Suddenly katsuki felt like he was transformed again

And he is human again

Katsuki: woah holy shit! Deku That's awesome!

Izuku: ka-kacchan you're shoulder

Katsuki: huh? The fuck's wrong with it?

As he look in his left shoulder he can see a japanese character that spelled katsu (勝) and he panicked because their parents can be extremely worried

As they walked home they explained things to their parents they were relieved and happy that izuku got a quirk

It turns out that izuku's quirk isn't limited to animals and his quirk only works if the weapon name connects to their name and sometimes the weapon's depending on their personality he learned this by testing it on a dog the dog transformed into a knife

As they went to the doctor he said that his quirk's called _weaponization_ he can transform people and animal into weapon or items as he walked he saw a figure in the alley a blonde girl that is also bloody so they thought she is abandoned and took her home she seemed cautious but slowly warmed up to us her name **was**toga himiko and that her parent's are abusive so they adopted her

Toga was cautious of her new family but slowly she trusts them they even let her drink blood and they are okay with her quirk so she got enough reason to trust them then they changed her name to midoriya toga she also met "kacchan" she thought he was rude but he also seemed nice

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

As they were sparring katsuki began to noticed that among all the people that izuku transformed none of them had any tattoo like katsuki have even toga who was a syringe. If the syringe took the blood the syringe will be transformed into what item/weapon the guy was

Speaking of the yellow vampire

She was a regular lunch with a side of blood pouch she was drinking the blood happily since she has an accepting family the other students were once disgusted but then accepting it because...quirks

Toga: hey izuku *munch* where's *chew* where's your. Bag?

Izuku: huh? What do you mean to-chan of course it's right he-... Oh no!

As izuku look at his sides he noticed his bag's missing... Shit he looked around and there it was some bullies were messing his stuff he texted katsuki because he was in trouble

Izuku: guys give me back my bag

Bully: and if we don't?

Izuku: well keep it up and you guys are gonna find out!

Bully#2: oooh soo scary what are you gonna do nerd us to death! Hahahaha

They then laughed and even threw one of his notebook at the pond (thankfully he made a copy) toga just finished eating and left because she knew what was gonna happen

What happened was izuku roundhouse kicked the bully sucker punch the other then bakugou came then beat the shit out of them. then toga came back transformed into a syringe and suck up the blood and put it in a pouch for toga to drink later

Bakugou: tch fuckers never learned. hey deku we're gonna go to an arcade i still want a rematch wanna come

Izuku: well i need to get my stuff because something important is there I'll just use a shortcut and meet you there

Bakugou: well at least let toga come with you

Izuku:.. Fine

After walking through a tunnel because izuku left something at his home they began hearing a blobby noise they saw a creature made out of slime... They run only for izuku to fall

Slime: gehehe how lucky am i a new meat suit to hide in

Izuku:** TOGA!**

Toga transformed into a syringe izuku pulled out a poucj and began filling the syringe. the syringe transformed into a large "harisen" izuku not questioning smack the slime. toga transformed back then they felt a gust of wind

All might: **excellent work young children now I'll just hand him over**

Toga: oh boy-

Izuku: HOLY MOLY IT'S ALL MIGHT PLEASE SIGN MY NOTEBOOK!

All might**: HAHAHA SURE!**

Izuku: finally i have three pages of all might signature kacchan is never gonna believe this!... Oh no toga come on we're gonna be late! Bye all might

Toga: oh well you go on ahead i wanted to speak to all might... SHIT ALL MIGHT!

Toga caught up with all might just in the nick of time

All might:** hey let go kid i know i love my fans but this is too much!**

Toga: idiot! If i let go now I'll die!

All might: **oh good point**

Toga: hey can i asked you a question

All might:** sure but please be quick I'm in a hurry**

Toga: is it possible for me to be a hero with a villain quirk?

All might: **is your quirk evil do you use it for evil?**

Toga: well no bu-

All might:** well there you go. You see quirks are neither bad or good it depends on the person who uses it**

Toga: i see thank you all mi-

As she was about to leave she saw multiple fires and debris on the ground she saw the slime that they fought which meant one thing and all might also knew as he was searching for something... It got out

She made her way to the sidewalk and saw izuku standing smack dab in front of the villain trying desperately to help katsuki. Izuku would've summoned him if it weren't for the fact he was struggling and couldn't hear them

Toga: izuku I'm here quick

Izuku: right! **TOGA!**

Toga transformed into a syringe again... Izuku noticed there's no blood everywhere near him and they're running out of time so izuku stabbed his arm filling up the syringe

Toga: _IZUKU! The heck are you doing!_

Then the syringe transformed into a green rifle... Everyone was shocked as izuku grabbed a _real ass_ gun out of nowhere and then began shooting rubber bullets.. Izuku landed a hit on the slime while the guy was blind all might came in and used his finishing move

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Hero#1: what the heck were you thinking you could've gotten hurt or killed!

The people who were surrounding izuku and toga were scolding the kids while praising bakugou because he was using his quirk to escape and the rest were interviewing all might

The kids barely managed to escape the kids were tired and tried to walk home

Katsuki: you might think you're better but I'll be the greatest... She's looks really fucking tired. give her sleepy ass to me

Izuku gave toga to katsuki and he gave her piggyback

As he was walking he saw a really tired kid standing in the lane wearing a hoodie. Then what happened next surprised him. He pulled out a knife, by instinct izuku ran over to him and slapped the knife away

Izuku: hey! Stop that!

?: tch! Why do you care? Its not like it matters that much

Izuku: well i care. And you could get yourself hurt

?: JUST F**KING LEAVE ME ALONE... Just leave

Izuku felt a headache but ignored it

Izuku: ... Wanna talk 'bout it?

The stranger was naturally surprised by izuku and complied. They talk and talk after a while the stranger who is named shinsou opened up

Izuku: so let me get this straight people treated you like a villain because of your quirk? Well that's dumb.

Shinsou: you're not scared of me? Even my other classmates are scared

Izuku: well i think it's awesome you can do so much with that! My sister has a blood quirk and it's scary but she learned to cope with it!

Shinsou: ... Thanks i appreciate it. Uhm will you be here again

Izuku: i don't know... Ah! Let's set up a meeting place. You can meet my brother ah its getting late bye

They say there farewell and go home without knowing that all might who was touched decided to interact with shinsou because he has potential but was disheartened by his classmates

**Gomenasai! Sorry it took so long but i finally made it.**

**If you're wondering why the story changed a bit that's because of the change in the timeline where izuku met shinsou and shinsou has a potential on having OFA, that and the fact izuku has a powerful quirk already i really don't like overpowered weapon/characters cliche**


End file.
